Baby It's Cold Outside
by x.danielle.x1013
Summary: I really can't stay...Baby it's cold outside.../He didn't have a car to take her home, she didn't have a cell phone to call home, and the lines were down due to the snow. There was no way to contact her parents, not that he was complaining because if he got his way she would be in his bed tonight other than walking in the cold.../ Auslly. Christmas One-Shot. Rated T.


_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

 _I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

 _This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

 _So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Crackles and pops of firewood were heard throughout the silent living room as the orange and red flames danced in the fireplace. The TV played a Hallmark Christmas movie, casting shadows throughout the gloomy house as a young couple sat on the couch, granted they were not paying much attention to it as they talked amongst themselves throughout most of it.

As the movie went to a commercial, Austin Moon moved even closer to his beautiful girlfriend, and placed butterfly kisses up and down her neck, whispering sweet words against her delicate skin. Letting out a giggle, Ally leaned her head to the side to give him more access. Her feet wiggled around from their place on the coffee table, as she felt the radiating heat from the fire begin to burn her slightly through her knitted, knee high socks. Her body began to heat up, and it wasn't from the blanket that the two were currently wrapped up in.

Closing her eyes while sighing in contentment, Ally let pleasure overtake her body, but it was soon cut short when Ally opened her eyes to quickly glance at the clock placed on the wall. A small gasp escaped the petite brunette, and she shot up from the comfort of the couch and her boyfriend.

"Baby what's wrong," Austin asked in concern as he leaned up sitting on the edge of the couch as he watched his girlfriend struggle to get her boots on her feet while trying to put on her jacket.

"My family was expecting me home two hours ago," Ally exclaimed in panic as she pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket to see numerous missed calls from her mother and father, along with her two older siblings.

"But Ally it's freezing outside and you walked here," Austin exclaimed dramatically. Ally rolled her eyes at his comment and grabbed her belongings. Halfway out the door, Austin grabbed her and pulled her back in. Taking her tiny hands in his large ones, they were freezing, and she had only been away from him a few minutes.

"Baby please stay, it's cold out," Austin pleaded.

 _My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

 _Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

 _So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

 _Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

"Austin, I'd love to stay, you know I would, but my mother is probably worrying about me right now, and I bet you my dad has a hole in the floor from pacing so much," Ally pouted at the fact that she was having to leave, but was concerned for her family, not wanting them to worry about her.

"Ally, they probably don't want you walking out in the cold as much as I do, so please stay," Austin begged at his girlfriend yet again as they stood in the doorway. Austin glanced over at the clock. It was only 10:30, she could stay a little longer.

"Just have another drink with me, then I'll let you go," Austin compromised in question, and Ally sighed as she looked around before looking down at her phone in worry.

"Austin, I have been spending the whole day with you, I told my parents I would be home by 8:30 to help decorate the tree," Ally stated as she looks up at her boyfriend that towered over her. His blonde hair hung down in his hazel eyes as he pouted to get her to stay with him. He widened his eyes even more and poked out his bottom lip slightly. Ally sighed and moved his blonde hair out of his eyes gently.

"Fine, but half of a drink," Ally gave in, but pointed at finger at him sternly as she only gave in half way.

Austin smiled and leaned down to her lips. "Put on some music, and I'll get the drinks," Austin whispered against her lips before pecking them and walking to the kitchen.

 _The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

 _Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_

 _I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

 _To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Austin and Ally had now settled back down on the couch in their warm blanket with the heat radiating off the fire warming them even further. Austin sat his bare feet upon the coffee table while Ally cuddles up in his side with her feet tucked under her.

Austin had finished making their hot chocolate, and though Ally said half a cup. Austin being Austin came back with a full cup of steaming hot chocolate making it impossible to drink it without burning herself.

"Austin, I thought I only told you half a cup," Ally asked slightly pissed at the fact that it was going to take even longer than she had planned to drink the cup, and Austin knew that she didn't like wasting anything.

"What are you talking about? It is half a cup," Austin stated as he took a sip of his while staring at the TV that was currently playing the "12 Dates of Christmas".

"Austin this isn't half a cup. It is a full cup of steaming hot chocolate," Ally voiced displeased with his actions as she checked the clock yet again. She went to call her parents earlier, but her phone died; Austin's cell phone was cut off because he forgot to pay, and Austin's house phone wasn't working because of the snow they were receiving. Ally mentally cursed the Maine weather they received at this time of the year. Luck just wasn't on her side today.

"I may have accidentally warmed yours up to much, sorry babe," Austin apologized, but Ally knew he wasn't sorry at all.

Ally huffed in annoyance and sipped the hot chocolate as best she could while watching the clock on the wall. Glancing over at his girlfriend, Austin felt bad, but he really didn't want her to walk in this cold weather, and he may want her to stay here as long as possible. He didn't have a car to take her home either which made this situation even more troublesome, not that he was complaining because if he got his way she would be sleeping in his bed tonight other than walking in the cold.

Austin continued to watch Ally as she sipped her hot chocolate and watched the movie that was on the television, finally relaxing somewhat about the time. Half way through her hot chocolate Ally felt a minty freshness that acted as a new sensation to the beverage that she has drunk all her life. Tingles danced across her tongue but she couldn't tell if it was the temperature of the beverage or something else. Feeling strangely relaxed, more laid back about the time, and a bit dizzy she turned to Austin in question.

"Hey Austin, mph," Ally's words were muffled as Austin catch her lips with his by surprise. Running his tongue across her bottom lip, Ally immediately granted him access to explore her mouth with his tongue. While battling for dominance, Austin took Ally's cup from her hands and placed it on the table that sat behind the couch. Ally let out a breathy moan as Austin took his lips away from hers, and moved to place rough, wet kisses down the side of her neck. Sucking on her plus point, Austin bit on her neck roughly before soothing it with his tongue, not doubt leaving a hickey on her neck, though she was too deep in pleasure to care, and maybe a little tipsy for whatever Austin put into her drink.

Placing his mouth back on hers in a deep kiss, Austin leaned them both back on the couch, him hovering over her tiny figure as he ran his hands under her oversized, knitted sweater feeling her curves that were in all the right places.

"Austin, what was in my drink," she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his blonde messy hair.

"I may or may not have put peppermint rum in your hot chocolate," Austin admitted sheepishly. Ally's eyes widened.

"Austi…," Ally went too scowled at him, but he silenced her with another kiss…

 _I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?_

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

 _I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

 _Ah, but it's cold outside_

"Austin, I am serious this time, I am leaving," Ally stated as she got off the couch, fixing her clothing from the recent make-out session they had just had.

"Come on Ally, please stay. It is way too cold outside for you to be walking, and plus you are tipsy," Austin stated as he watched his girlfriend wobble around on her feet to get her boots back on her feet.

"Well, who's fault is that," Ally stated as she glared up and him, checking the time on the clock as she put on her jacket. Moving closer to her, Austin wrapped her in his arms around her waist closing the space between them.

"I'm sorry really, I just…really don't want you to leave," Austin said seriously as he pouted at the fact that she had to go. Ally sighed as she looked up and her boyfriend, him looking like a kicked puppy.

Ally laid her head on his chest, stroking her hand up and down his back soothingly. "I know you don't want me to go Aus, but I really can't stay,"

 _I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

 _Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

 _You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand_

 _Why don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

"I've got to get home," Ally stated sadly as she pulled away from the warm embrace.

"Ally, you'll freeze out there," Austin panicked as she opened the door to see snow falling, adding on to the snow on the ground.

"Austin, I've lived in Maine all my life. I've walked in snow before, I'll be fine," Ally told him gently and started to walk down the driveway.

Austin stepped outside to go after her, but almost froze himself as he walked out the door. He reached back in to grab his jacket, but he felt something vibrate in his side pocket. He pulled out the object to see his phone back on with all of his notifications coming through.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he raced down his driveway to Ally. Reaching her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up to bring her back inside. Ally struggled to get out of his grip, but she was too tiny. She was beginning to think he had lost his mind. First, he had put alcohol in her drink, and now he was basically kidnapping her.

Getting back to the house, Austin sat her down in his doorway before shutting the door and locking it.

"Austin, what the hell is your problem. Have you gone mental," Ally screamed at him in anger, disbelief, and shock. She would have laughed if she wasn't so angry at him for keeping her from going home.

"You are staying here Ally, the snow is supposed to get really heavy by 11:30. My phone is back on, call your parents," Austin stated sternly. Ally stared at him for a good minute before realizing that he was dead serious this time, and there was no way she was winning this.

Ally sighed and took the phone from his hand before dialing her house…

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_

 _At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

 _I really can't stay - Get over that holdout_

"Austin, I really can't stay," Ally whispered to him with wide eyes as the held the phone to her ear listening to the ringing of the phone.

"You can, and you are. You are 21, you can stay with your boyfriend for one night, especially under these circumstances," Austin corrected sternly as he watched her roll her eyes.

Ally went to say something, but the voice answering on the other end of the phone stopped her.

"Austin? Is everything okay," Ally heard her mother question over the phone the second she had picked it up.

"Mom it's Ally," Ally spoke in a nervous tone as she was ready to explain why she wasn't home at the correct time.

"Ally? Honey, are you alright? We called you, but you didn't answer," Penny questioned as she heard her daughters tone over the phone.

"Yeah, mom everything is fine. I'm sorry I wasn't home when I said I'd be I…," Ally started to explain, but was cut off by her mother's light laughter.

"Sweetie it's okay, we figured you just got hung up over there and were staying the night."

Ally immediately relaxed at the fact that she hadn't worried her family, though she did feel bad about missing the tradition to decorate the Christmas tree with her family.

"Oh, so I didn't worry you," Ally questioned as she checked once more, just to make her feel better.

"No, you didn't. We knew you were with Austin, and plus you are 21, an adult. You don't need your parents over you every minute. Go out and have fun, live a little," Penny exclaimed, and Ally's eyes widened hearing those words come out of her mother's mouth, she expected it from her older sister, but her mother? No.

"Oh…ok. Well, I am staying here for tonight, I'll be over tomorrow. I'm sorry I missed decorating the tree," Ally apologized sadly.

"Baby don't worry. Your dad thought he could bring in the tree without Adam, who is out with his friends, but he couldn't even get it out of the bed of the truck. We are decorating it tomorrow, you should bring Austin and we can decorate it together," Penny suggested, and Ally smiled at the thought of Austin joining the family traditions.

"Okay, mom. Good night, I love you."

"Night baby, I love you too."

Ally hung up the phone in slight shock. She looked up at Austin who looked at her in question. "What?"

"My mother just told me, and I quote " _Go out and have fun, live a little,"_ Ally stated as she placed quotations around the words her mother spoke to her less than two minutes ago.

Austin threw his head back and laughed. Ally rolled her eyes but smiled whole heartedly.

Standing up, Ally glanced at the clock on the wall noticing it was only 11:15. "The night is still young, wanna go out," Ally asked Austin as he stood up watching her.

Austin smirked, walking over to her. Ally looked up at him with her eyebrows raised in question. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against his lower region making Ally gasp. She looked up and noticed his hazel eyes were dark with lust and love. Austin leaned down, and placed rough, wet kisses all over her jaw line and neck, nipping and biting. Ally closed her eyes, and let out a moan from the back of her throat in pleasure. Austin moved his hands up slowly, before moving them back down and placing them on her butt.

Ally jumped up, wrapping her legs around Austin's waist as he put pressure on her butt lifting her up. Austin pinned her roughly against the door, latching his lips onto hers, squeezing her butt making her gasp. This gave Austin the perfect opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue, Ally not even trying to fight him for dominance.

Their kisses grew more intense and more desperate. Austin pulled away from Ally's mouth, pulling her bottom lip gently with his teeth as he did so. He tugged at the hem of Ally's shirt, making Ally lift her arms in response. In one quick motion, Austin had removed Ally's shirt, before leaning down and placing kisses on her collarbone, and her chest to the edge of Ally's lacy, black bra.

Austin pulled on the edges of the bra with his teeth, making Ally moan, arching her back towards him. He leaned back up and placed his lips on hers yet again. Ally felt them moving up the stairs to Austin bedroom before she heard the door closing, she felt herself being pinned once again to a door.

Austin pulled back, but just enough so that he could speak.

"How about we make our own fun for tonight," he whispered huskily, kissing her once before pulling back again.

"Besides, baby it's cold outside."

Ally giggled at his response before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his. She felt the softness of the bed, and him moving his hands gently up and down her curves making her shiver. Austin smirked and covered them with a blanket before continuing his actions…

 _Ah, but it's cold outside_

 _Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

 _Oh, baby, it's cold outside_

 **A &A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

 **It's done! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it! My first Christmas one-shot. Lol.**

 **I don't have much to say other than, I hope you all loved it. Feel free to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Merry Christmas guys!**

 **God Bless You All!**

 **~Meg~**


End file.
